Many Moons
by IHeartZacEfron
Summary: Finished...
1. A Night In His Arms

_Many Moons _

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bella and Edward or any of the other characters ...but it'd be pretty cool if I did…Stephenie Meyer does though. She gets all the credit, and she deserves it.**

I woke in the early hours of the morning, my eyelashes stuck together and my face oily. I hadn't bothered to take my prom make-up off from the previous night because not being the type to ever wear make-up, I didn't own make-up remover.

"Bella, what is it?" Asked the angelic voice of Edward. He had sensed my being awake.

"It fills like someone poured glue on my eyes." I muttered, still half asleep in his iron grip.

"Not to found of mascara, huh?" he asked.

"No." I murmured back.

"Sleep, Bella." He said silently. I snuggled up into his cold arms and drifted off into my dreams.

When I awoke hours later, I was not in Edward's arms.

"Edward." I sighed.

"Sorry. Bella. I had to go home and change clothes. I was hoping you wouldn't wake up until I got back." Edward's musical voice told her as he was immediately sitting next to her.

I nodded my head in agreement, and he wrapped me back up in his arms.

"What do you want to do today, my angel?" Edward asked.

"Be with you." I replied.

His honey, golden eyes sparkled and he chuckled.

"Well, what do you want to do with me?" Edward said with a smile.

"First, I need some human moments, then I'll need some breakfast, because unlike vampires, humans have to eat FOOD." I told him.

"Of course. I've got to get the human fed." Edward replied. He left my room to fix my breakfast.

"Mmmm, smells good. The one thing I _could _do better than you." I said with playful jealousy.

"I'm sorry." He said, kissing her.

"Forgiven." I said as soon as his lips left mine.

"I thought so." He said back.


	2. Ever the Same

I ate my appetizing breakfast while Edward continued questioning me about my idea as a perfect way to begin our summer together.

"Hmmmm, well I'm kind of running out of summer clothes…so I was thinking maybe we could take a trip to Seattle?" I asked, somewhat hoping he would disapprove of my idea. Instead, his butterscotch eyes lit up and a smile spread across his gorgeous face.

"I only have a little money, but I'm sure I could find some decent things." I told him. His smile grew even bigger.

"That's why I'm buying…. AND picking out." He said, still with that mischievous grin. I wanted to smack it right off his flawless face.

"No, Edward. I can fend on my own." I replied. I was the girl, guys aren't supposed to have fashion sense. It was kind of sad how Edward knew that I didn't have any fashion sense, and was willing to pay the clothes if he could pick them out.

"No, Bella. I am going to buy you some new clothes, and that is the end of this discussion." Edward said.

"Fine." I stormed out of the kitchen, trying to make Edward think I was angry with him, but was really actually quite excited. I stomped upstairs to change into some clothes, and heard Edward softly chuckle at me from downstairs.

I threw on a pair of genes and a pale, blue t-shirt, brushed through my hair, and dashed back downstairs.

"Ready?" Edward asked.

"Yeah." I replied trying to sound reluctant, but Edward saw right through me.

"Don't worry, I won't pick out anything "inappropriate"." He replied.

I blushed crimson and followed Edward out the door.

When we reached Edward's Volvo, Edward played our song…Clair De Lune. It was the song that was playing when we first got to know each other, so we decided it was "our song".

"Oh! I almost forgot! I need to call Charlie and tell him I probably won't be home when he gets back." Edward pulled out his cell phone, and I dialed Charlie's cell number.

"Chief Swan speaking." Charlie's voice echoed through the receiver.

"Hey, Dad. It's Bella." I explained to him that Edward and I were on our way to Seattle. I was afraid he would be worried. He seemed to disapprove of Edward and I being around each other so much, afraid that there was something up between us, but I had already explained to him that we are just young and in love.

"Bye." I hung up the phone; glad to know Charlie was all right with us going.

We rode a lot of the way in silence, letting the sounds of Debussy fill our thoughts. Finally, Edward spoke up, pulling me out of my daydream.

"You know, Bella, I'm really proud of you." He said.

I gave him a puzzled look. "Why?" I asked.

"You haven't brought up me changing you all day." He replied.

"You're right. I haven't." I said back. He shouldn't have said that. It brought back all the painful realities of my fate. He was so used to me bringing it up at least once an hour, but today I hadn't thought about it once.

Edward flipped the Debussy CD off, and turned it back to the radio. A Rob Thomas song was playing:

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

_Falling down under the pale moonlight_

_You were holding to me_

_Like a someone broken_

And I couldn't tell you, but I'm telling you now 

Edward looked at me thoughtfully, and I smiled back at him.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart_

_Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

_Fall on me; tell me everything you want me to be_

_Forever with you, forever in me_

Ever the same 

Edward and I rode in silence, letting the song do our talking.

_You may need me there to carry all your weight_

_But your no burden I assure_

_You tide me over with warmth I'll not forget_

But I can only give you love 

We drove into the city, ready for today's adventure.


	3. Bloomingdales

"So, where do you plan on taking me shopping?" I asked him when we were stopped at a red light.

"How about the mall?" he suggested.

I shrugged. We pulled into the mall parking lot a few hours later. I noticed some names on the outsides of the department stores. They were places hadn't heard of before, so my guess is that they were expensive. I didn't want Edward to spend all of his money on me. Edward sensed that and reassured me that it was okay.

"Bella, don't worry. I don't mind spending money on you. What else do I have to do with it?" he asked.

I sighed and got out of the car.

We reached the entrance and slipped through the sliding glass doors.

"Hm, how about Bloomingdales?" he asked, reading the map.

"Whatever." I replied. He headed swiftly for the store. I had to run to keep up with him.

"Slow down!" I demanded.

"Sorry. I'm used to shopping with Alice. _I _have to run to keep up with her." He said with an apologetic smile.

We reached Bloomingdales and Edward immediately started pulling things off the rack. I had to admit, I liked his style.

" Is that even my size?" I asked.

" Bella, of course. I spend enough time around you to know what size you wear. Here, go try these on." He thrust the clothes at me, and I did what I was told and headed for the dressing room.

I locked the dressing room door, and began eyeing the outfits.

Juicy Couture? Rebecca Taylor? Dolce and Gabbana? I had heard of these designer names before, and knew them well enough that they had to be incredibly expensive. I peaked at the price tags and my jaw dropped. I almost hung the clothes back on the rack, but I knew Edward was stubborn and was going to be these for me no matter what.

I threw the clothes on and looked in the mirror. I gasped. They looked amazing on me. I actually thought I looked pretty. Edward would be proud. I decided I liked the clothes, and headed back into the store to find Edward.

"How did they look?" He asked when I found him. He knew good and well how they looked. I didn't know why he bothered to ask. I smiled and he took the clothes to the counter. The cashier rang them up an announced the total. Once again, my jaw dropped.

"Edward—" I protested, but was cut off.

"Bella, no." He put his icy finger to my lips, silencing me. He handed his credit card to the woman behind the counter. He grabbed the bags, and I followed him off into the mall.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that was so short! I am having writers block! If anyone has any ideas on how the rest of the story should go…please email me at Thanks!

MyBrandofHeroine


	4. Please Read

Authors Note

Well, I know there are some fans out there that really want me to continue Many Moons, but I don't feel like there is enough to continue writing for and I'm all out of ideas. All of the _Twilight _fics include all of Bella's "When will Edward change me?" drama and are all just alike, and I want some unique ideas, but at the moment, I really can't think of any so I will probably stop writing Many Moons. If you have any ideas please send them to me! Your suggestions will help my story get back underway!

Thanks,

Hannah


	5. Thanks

Hey guys! Fortunately, I have decided to continue Many Moons! Unfortunately, a new chapter won't be up for a while due to homework, the CRCT test, friends, enjoying reading fanfics better than I like writing them, and sheer laziness. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and for your many suggestions! Thanks so much to Tater-Kay, I have decided to use her idea for the story! So, the credit for the continuation and the plot of this story goes to her! Luv to all my lovely reviewers

Hannah


	6. The Grand Finale

Hey everybody… Okay, so I lied. Out of sheer laziness, unwillingness to think (it's summer vacation after all), and going cross - eyed from reading so many other fanfics, I have decided to discontinue the writing of Many Moons. Thanks to everybody who reviewed and liked the story… but it's over…


End file.
